No
by Agusta
Summary: A fix it Post Infinity War. Borrowed from howvery


Summary: fix it story

Wanda/Vision

Pain. That was the first thing that Vision as his senses returned to him. What had previously been nothing began to materialise into shapes around him. As the pain in his head began to fade, they shapes grew clearer and sharper.

A group of people stood in front of the bed he was currently lying in, staring at him with concern. He sat up quickly, panicking, locking eyes with the person closest to him- Shuri, who quickly moved to slow him down.

"Calm down, Vision. You're all right." Vision nodded absently. He knew that he should feel grateful, relieved that he had his life back, but his last memories were still painful in his mind. He remembered Thanos pulling the mind stone from him. And worst of all, the anguish on Wanda's face as she was made to kill the one thing in the world she loved the most. And it had all been for nothing.

Wanda. Where was she?

Vision looked up sharply, scanning the room for his beloved. He saw Tony's exhausted face, Steve's grave one and Bruce solemn one. He saw Natasha who, for once in her life, was struggling to hold it together, Steve's arm protectively around her shoulder. But the one face he wanted to see, that beautiful, enchanting face, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Wanda?" Vision demanded.

"Vision- I think you need to rest-"

"Where. Is. She."

Everyone looked around uncomfortably. No one wanted to be the one to break the news. Eventually, Steve sighed and stepped towards Vision. Always taking responsibility, even now, when the impossible had happened, he was still a source of comfort and support. But there was no way to soften the blow of the news he was about to deliver.

"Vision, when Thanos got the stones, half the population turned to dust. Wanda... Wanda was one of them."

No. No, no, no. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't. Not his Wanda. His was willing to accept his death, but this was too much. He was the one who was supposed to die, not her. He couldn't live while she was...

He knew he should ask who else hadn't made it, knew he should at least try to care. But he couldn't. For the first time ever, he wasn't on the side of life. Not while Wanda wasn't on it.

"Take it back." He said abruptly.

"...huh?"

"Undo whatever you've done. I don't want to be here."

"Vision-"

"I don't care. Just do it."

"No." It was Bruce who spoke. "I know you don't feel like your life is worth living right now. But we're your family. And we're human, and we're selfish, and we're not letting you go without a fight. When Wanda lost her family, when she lost you, she carried on. It's time for you to do the same."

Vision stared at him in astonishment, unaware that Bruce, and the Avengers in general, felt like that, especially after the divide of the past two years. He also felt a glimmer of hope. Hope that what had been done could be reversed. Hope that they would come back, and hope that he would once again find true happiness.

"All right. I'll stay."

It had been a long, hard battle. Though the Avengers had lost many, they had reunited. The Original Avengers fought beside the remaining Guardians.

But it was almost over now. Thor triumphantly plunged his hammer into Thanos' head, learning from his past mistakes. Vision himself had helped to hold off the Titan in time for Thor to finish him, his rage giving him new-found strength. The Wakandan army finished off the last of the monstrous creatures.

The battle was truly over now. And Vision felt empty. This was a hollow victory indeed, now he had no one to share it with. He was so wrapped up in his desolate thoughts that he barely noticed the green glow coming from Thor's hands. If only it had been red. He would have given anything to see the bright scarlet energy, the woman who used it effortlessly-

His thoughts were interrupted by a cries of joy from Steve and Natasha. Two figures were moving towards them, one dark-skinned with mechanical wings, one with an almost ghost-like complexion and a metal arm.

Before Vision had time to think about what this truly meant, he was tackled roughly from behind. All he could see for several moments was a flurry of red as he and another figure crashed to the ground. Then he looked up to see Wanda's face. The face he had been longing to see. But instead of the ecstasy Vision felt, her eyes brimmed over with tears.

"Oh, Vis. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

He embraced her, enjoying the feeling of having her small frame against his for the first time in what felt like forever. He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Don't be sorry. You did what you had to do."

She leaned into his embrace. "Still, it was all for nothing. I hurt you for nothing."

"I told you, didn't I? You could never hurt me."

They lay of the ground of the Wakandan forest for a while, neither of them wanting to break this moment. Eventually Sam, Steve, Natasha and Bucky came over to them, followed by Rocket, Groot, Thor, Okoye and King T'Challa.

"Come on guys, we need to go back to the palace."

Hand in hand, Wanda spoke up suddenly.

"Hey, I never got to say it back, you know."

"Say what?"

"I love you."

"And I love you."

They pulled in for a kiss.


End file.
